


UnderTale Lost Gameplay

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Inspired Works [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Assumptions, Attempted Murder, Bad Writing, Based on a Creepypasta, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boredom, Children, Colors, Creepypasta, Criticism, Crying, Depression, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Financial Issues, Games, Gen, Nightmares, Painful Sex, Parody, Past Tense, Problems, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role-Playing Game, Run-On Sentences, Tags Are Fun, Take a shot every time the word "Hyper-realistic" is used, Trauma, Twitter, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Video & Computer Games, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: I suffer from severe trauma from something I saw, so I will talk about my trauma to the general public instead of getting professional help.Here’s the story of how Undertale traumatized me for life.





	UnderTale Lost Gameplay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Squidward's Suicide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/496957) by Some unknown person. 



> I just want to start off by saying that this story is very hyper-realistic and that may be triggering for some people. That’s all, carry on after reading all the tags and warnings.

I was a hyper-realistic Game Tester struggling to make a quick buck.

Now, since I was a hyper-realistic Game Tester, I got to test hyper-realistic games before they were released to the general public to play. Most of the games I reviewed were traditional, hyper-realistic RPGs, and, to be honest, I was becoming so bored and so fed up at not getting paid very well, I contemplated quitting my hyper-realistic job. But this hyper-realistic job was the only job I was qualified for since I faked my way through college. So I couldn’t quit or I’d be a hyper-realistic disappointment to my hyper-realistic Father.

One morning, while I was going through my hyper-realistic Twitter feed, I noticed that a man named Toby Fox wrote a post offering Game Testers $5,303,430 to test “the RPG where you don’t have to kill anyone”. I sent him a message and after a conversation of questions, I received a copy of the game in my hyper-realistic mailbox three days later. I took the copy inside my hyper-realistic house and loaded up the hyper-realistic game known as “Undertale”; I immediately noticed the intro was glitchy, as there was hyper-realistic blood spatter all over the screen, and I wrote that down on my hyper-realistic piece of paper.

The hyper-realistic background music was filled with sounds of hyper-realistic screams and children crying in a hyper-realistic way, which I assumed to be a bizarre joke... for some reason.

Luckily, this appeared to be a one-time thing, as the game played out in a normal way for the rest of the Pacifist run through...until I got to the Genocide route. This is when things began to seem off.

When I attempted to kill Toriel, sounds of a hyper-realistic woman screaming for her hyper-realistic life, as though she was being murdered or raped, started to play, and hyper-realistic blood shot out of Toriel’s hyper-realistic body, and the game cut to an image of a child with their hyper-realistic intestines being ripped straight out of their body by an unknown shadow person. I was very disgusted, but I assumed it was some fetish Toby Fox had and figured that kink shaming him was out of the question.

I continued playing through the Genocide route, killing countless monsters. When I got to Papyrus, I noticed his eyes were hyper-realistic; not CGI, but a morbid shade of orange mixed with the color of blood and the color of period blood. He was begging me, the hyper-realistic player, to kill him, but the screen cut to a shot of him being violated painfully instead, presumably by the underage hyper-realistic playable character, and his hyper-realistic you know what was throbbing uncontrollably until his fluids erupted.

At this point, I took the $5,303,430 given to me and quit my job instead of calling the police.

I’m suffering from horrible nightmares and I probably have PTSD, so instead of seeking help, I will burn every RPG I find, and I encourage you to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people act like "Squidward's Suicide" can't be criticized, so I hope this parody showed these people the flaws of this pasta.
> 
> Anyways, have the day you deserve.


End file.
